


New Couch

by BigGlobbyTears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, domestic as shit, i hope so, idk if IKEA exists in HxH world, is it a modern au? I guess, no actual doing it or nudity tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGlobbyTears/pseuds/BigGlobbyTears
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika needed a new couch, and they got one! And they also love eachother very much.





	New Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is just for me. I’m literally that meme picture of the hand slamming down on a big red button but the button says “weed smoking headcannons”

 

It had taken them so long to shop for a new couch. 

Their old one had needed to be replaced before they even got it, all confusing stains and sliding cushions. It smelled like cat and attics, and always had too much room for two people, but not enough room to lie down. Finally Kurapika picked up Leorio from work and they drove to Ikea, determined to leave with one comfortable, simple, and not-cheap couch. They left with a couch, 4 new potted plants, a new set of lampshades, a pillow set, new tea towels, and a 12-pack of cinnamon rolls. 

When they got home they started the delicate dance of both trying to subtly become the “leader” of the construction process, with Leorio grabbing the instructions out of the box first.

“Here, it says we have to connect….. these two pieces….. wait hold on which direction are the supposed to be facing, this way?” 

Kurapika, taking his chance, plucked the instructions out of Leorio’s slack fingers. Interception.

“No, look, it’s the other way. Here, hold them there-“ 

And so on. It actually took them less than an hour to finish it, both feeling too good-natured to argue. By the end, Leorio (who had managed to re-possess the instructions a few more times since) sat hard on his butt on the floor in front of the couch, regarding it with a dazed, if satisfied look. Kurapika had to laugh at him.

“Well, c’mon! Let’s sit on it.”

Leorio squinted his eyes. “Ah, wait, I know how to christen it.”

He stood up and walked into the bedroom, as Kurapika grabbed the leftover chinese takeout box from the fridge and flopped onto the deep cushions, sighing gleefully. He poked his chopsticks into the lo mein and watched for Leorio to come back out, which he did, carrying an old cigar box. He grinned when he saw Kurapika. “So, How is it?”

“Horrible.” Kurapika said, half horizontal with his mouth full of chicken. “We’re gonna have to return it.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Leorio sat down next to him, placing the cigar box on the old coffee table, and shot a glance at Kurapika before opening it up. “If you get grease on our new couch, I’ll kill you.” 

“If you get weed dust on our new couch,  _ I’ll  _ kill  _ you. _ ”

“Fair, fair.”

Leorio started to pick out the content of the box, carefully unsealing the sandwich baggie full of flower, and checking to see how much he had still in his grinder. Kurapika thought it was so cute how, just like with cooking or when they had been building the couch just now, Leorio always habitually laid out all the tools he needed like a surgical tray. His stupid doctor boyfriend. 

Leorio had turned on the vape after filling it, clicking the button until the light started pulsing. He glanced over at Kurapika. “Are you gonna want any?”

Kurapika scrunched his nose a bit, thinking. Last time he had smoked had been a while before, and lightly embarrassing. He had been over at Bisky's house, and had meant to put his wineglass in the sink. Instead he slam dunked it into the trash can, shattering it. But, he always felt better smoking when it was just Leorio, and he knew Leorio loved to get high with company.

“Hmm, just a few puffs, if you don’t mind sharing.”

“Babe, we live together, and we use the same toothpaste. My weed is your weed, darling.”

Leorio took a deep puff, standing up and walking over to a sink to fill a cup up with water. When Kurapika took a pull, he felt it bite the top of his lungs, and came up coughing. Wordlessly, Leorio handed him the cup.

They both slumped onto the new couch, handing the vape back and forth, exclaiming how much they loved the new member of their family. Leorio kept trying to find new things to compliment (“The thread-count! Armrests! The ass support!” ) as Kurapika kept giggling more and more, pretty soon undone. He sucked on the vape again, half absentmindedly.

“Woah there, take it easy! Remember, the pen takes more time to hit you haha.”

“Oops” Kurapika smiled again, roguishly. Leorio leaned towards him, wrapping his long arms around Kurapika’s soft hoodie-clad torso, and held pulled him down with him. 

“Do you know what’s my favorite thing about this couch?”

“No, what?”

“Perfect spooning size!”

Leorio wrapped his body around Kurapika, who snuggled into him. He could feel himself starting to float away on a cloud, and he sighed as he felt the warm body heat, both bodies settling around each other. They laid there quiet for a while, Leorio gently running his fingers up and down Kurapika’s forearm. It felt so nice, and Kurapika became very aware of Leorio breathing. He moved his shoulder down to let Leorio’s face come closer to his, turning his head slightly up to press the back of his cheek into Leorio’s nose. And chin. And lips. With a deep breath in Leorio brushed his mouth against the back of Kurapika’s jaw, softly, but still enough to make his skin prickle. He moved his head down, to the soft slope of Kurapika’s neck, and gave a gentle kiss before putting his mouth down again, longer and stronger. Kurapika now silently inhaled, stretching out his neck to invite Leorio to keep going. 

He felt his lips, his tongue, the little edges of his teeth. He started to slide his hands down, moving them down to hold on to Leorio’s hips. He tucked his fingers under Leorio’s waistband and pressed his fingers into his skin, anchoring himself to him. Hoping that he was communicating his feeling, he started shifting his hips, rubbing his ass against the front of Leorio’s pants. Leorio immediately got what he meant and joined in, moving himself against Kurapika while he moved up his mouth to start lightly nibbling on his ear. Kurapika opened his mouth, still trying to breathe as quietly as possible, but not able to stifle a small, tell-tale pant. 

They were quiet the whole time, breathing hard but never even whispering. They loved being able to hear each other’s clothes rasp against each other, the soft scraping of their feet as they rubbed against each other, and the little swallows as they bit back little groans. They could even hear the small creaks of their new couch underneath them. It was a testament to their handiwork that it was still holding. 

When Leorio’s hands had completely snuck under Kurapika’s sweater that he finally jostled to turn onto his back, and Leorio, without needing invitation, crossed his leg over. With Leorio hanging over him, Kurapika hungrily kissed him, feeling his limbs get lighter and his head start to spin a bit. Woah, he was really high. But that made him reach up his hands and grab the sides of Leorio’s face, roughly starting to run his fingers all through Leorio’s short tufts of hair. It felt nice. It felt more than nice. It felt ecstatic, and he could feel his body humming and rippling, not even knowing what he was imagining and what he was actually doing. 

Leorio was the one who tugged away for air, but after a few short gasps he came back down, and they resumed with fervor. They were both sluggish, but what they lacked in energy they made up for in commitment. By now Leorio’s hands had reached Kurapika’s chest, and he started to feel him up, brushing his fingers against his nipples, teasing them, but Kurapika doubted that it was completely purposeful. After all, Leorio had smoked more than he had. 

They made out like that, hard and sloppily, until both their lips felt numb. With a deep sigh they pulled apart. The sun was completely set, and they were lying in their dark living room in complete silence. Leorio raised himself up on his elbows, coyly looking at Kurapika with his very pink lips. Kurapika looked back, face slack, head still singing. He swore he could see stars behind Leorio’s head. Not stars like when he felt dizzy, or hurt, but real stars. Behind him it was all dark, and it was just Leorio’s face, perfect, sturdy, his. The golden lights danced around him, and Kurapika wanted to look forever. He looked and looked, and he knew Leorio could see what he was doing, and he let Kurapika look at him. Neither wanted to break this moment. 

Eventually Leorio turned his gaze down, and fell to Kurapika’s side. He still had his lips on him, still and casually resting his face against Kurapika’s shoulder. It was nice. It felt perfect.

They both loved their new couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to put a joke abt the couch breaking at the end but it honestly made me sad cause they worked so hard to go get it and to put it together. I can’t take that away from them....


End file.
